The Time Has Come
by coolgamer
Summary: What if Kira and the others were separated from the Archangel while on Artemis and it leaves them behind during the attack? Especially when Zaft decides to collect them afterwards. AthrunxKira
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all will enjoy this story! This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. One thing is I have read the complete manga; I just bought the anime, so I know a bit of the story. If I get something wrong please let me know and I'll try and fix it. **

**Summary: What if Kira and the others were separated from the Archangel while on Artemis and it leaves them behind during the attack? Especially when Zaft decides to collect them afterwards. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**~Saved~**

"You want me to take the lock off the OS?" Kira asked dryly.

Garcia grinned. "Of course, be my guest. I want you to do more than that. I want you to analyze this thing's construction and propose a weapon that would be effective against it."

"I'm just a civilian. I'm not a soldier or an engineer. I can't do things like that." Kira crossed his arms.

"But… you're a traitor Coordinator. Right?" Garcia pressed.

Kira reeled his purple widened in shock. "Traitor…?"

Garcia looked down his nose at Kira. "I've no idea why, but you've decided to betray your brothers. A Coordinator that sides with the Earth Force is a precious ally. Tell me, would it make any difference to you if you fought for the Eurasia Federation?"

Kira didn't like what the man insinuated. "You're wrong. I'm not-"

"No need to worry," Garcia assured, all smiles. "Eurasia will treat you well."

Kira stares at the man in horror at the thought of being a traitor. He was pushed towards the Strike and he climbed into the cockpit. He began to type with uncanny speed. He was aware of the soldiers standing outside the cockpit guns poised at him. He had to hold back a tear as he thought of how it all came down to this. He now wished he had at least listened to Athrun and went with Zaft.

"Can't you go any faster?" Garcia complained.

"I'm working as fast as I can, sir." Kira replied glancing at the man through his brown bangs.

Kira glanced at Garcia as the man called two guards over to him. They nodded before leaving the area. As he was looking around he saw that the Zero lay nearby, they probably wanted to make sure the Archangel wouldn't try anything. He heard one of the soldiers hit their gun lightly on the Strike to make him get back to world.

Kira didn't look up again even once the door opened and the soldiers that let returned. He didn't dare turn his attention from the monitor till he heard a familiar voice. A voice that made him freeze in fear.

"Kira!" Miriallia called from below.

Kira's head jerked up and he looked out of the cockpit with wide eyes. Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey all stood near Garcia below the strike. He glared at Garcia who just smirked in victory.

"Mr. Yamato will you come up with a weapon that can be effective against the mobile suits?" Garcia asked.

"If I don't?" Kira asked already knowing the answer.

"We are not beneath taking civilian lives if need be." Garcia stated.

"Don't listen to him Kira! You can't hand over the information!" Tolle shouted.

"Shut up!" One of the soldiers yelled at Tolle as they hit him.

"Leave them alone!" Kira shouted as he moved to get out of the cockpit but was stopped.

"So you'll cooperate?" Garcia asked.

"Yes…" Kira agreed in defeat.

Kira sat back in the chair as he returned to typing. He heard Tolle and the others try and protest but they were quickly silenced. Kira glared at the screen as he realized that being a Coordinator used to be a gift now it was a curse.

"Remember just destroy the umbrella and chase the Archangel out." Rau Le Creuset ordered.

"Yes, sir." Nicol agreed.

Nicol slipped close to Artemis using the Mirage Collide on the Blitz. Once he was close enough he opened fire on Artemis destroying the umbrella and allowing him access inside. He began to move through the base looking for the Archangel.

Kira was jostled from his seat as explosions sounded throughout the area. He heard Miriallia and the others cry out as they were thrown to the ground. He saw the soldiers move away from the cockpit.

"Go find out what's wrong!" Garcia ordered.

"Sir you need to get to safety." One soldier stated.

"I will. Now go!" Garcia ordered before he left.

"You're just going to leave us here!" Kira cried.

"I'm not risking my neck to make sure a bunch of kids live." Garcia called as he left.

Kira exited the Strike and immediately went to his friends. Miriallia clutched onto Tolle afraid as Sai and Kuzzey tried to remain standing from the explosions. Kira moved to the door so they could go back to the Archangel but was thrown back as an explosion down the hall destroyed it.

"What do we do?" Kuzzey asked scared.

"We have to get out of here." Kira stated as another explosion began to make the room fall apart.

"KIRA! KIDS!" A female voice called down the hall that had pretty much caved in.

"Kiddo!" A male voice joined.

"Captain Ramius! Lieutenant La Flaga!" Kira called out to them once he recognized them.

Kira heard the two struggling through the debris and gave a cry of relief when La Flaga appeared and helped Ramius to them. Ramius and La Flaga ran over to them and checked them over immediately.

"Are you five okay?" Ramius asked.

"We're fine…" Kira said in relief and worry.

"We need to return to the Archangel. Can you two fly your mobile suits to it?" Ramius asked Kira and La Flaga.

"I can clear the way to it." Kira told her.

Another explosion happened near their area and then the worst thing happened. They heard a voice over the monitor.

"Archangel leaving!" The soldier's voice called over the intercom.

"Wait we're still here!" Sai yelled.

"Natarle is protecting the ship even if it means abandoning us here…" Ramius said in a whisper.

"Then we'll have to find a way out!" La Flaga stated.

"Can we take them out in the mobile suits?" Kira asked him.

"I can maybe carry one person with me…can you carry four?" La Flaga asked.

"It'd be really cramped…" Kira began.

"Let's see if there is another ship!" Kuzzey suggested.

"The hangers will have been destroyed by now." La Flaga stated in thought.

Before they could discuss the situation further an explosion knocked them over. When Kira and La Flaga were able to stand they came face to face with the Blitz mobile suit.

Nicol looked down on the group in front of the Blitz as the smoke cleared. The first two he noticed were a brown haired and violet eyes boy and a blonde haired blue eyed man. The man wore an earth forces uniform but the boy wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. Nicol glanced past them at the other five. He looked over the brown haired, blue eyed girl to the brown haired blue eyed boy holding her. From them he glanced at light brown haired and brown eyed boy and another with black hair and blue eyes. His gaze landed on the final person, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes in an earth forces uniform.

He glanced around the hanger and was shocked to find the Strike and Mobius Zero in the hanger. He glanced back at the group before hitting his intercom to contact the group.

"Who is the pilot of the Strike?" He asked them.

"I am!" The violet eyed boy called up to him.

"Why are you not on the Archangel? It has left Artemis." Nicol stated.

"The Eurasian Empire wanted to find out a way to defeat the mobile suits so they took it off the ship so I could get the information." Kira answered.

"How old are you?" Nicol asked.

"I'm sixteen." Kira answered.

"I would like to speak with you in person…may I?" Nicol asked.

"We won't do anything." La Flaga promise.

Nicol exited the Blitz and once he was on firm ground removed his helmet. He moved some green hair out of his eyes as he smiled at the group. The eldest two of the group looked shocked at his age.

"My name is Nicol Amalfi." He introduced.

"Uh…Kira Yamato." Kira replied.

"And you are?" Nicol asked the others.

"Mu La Flaga, these kids are Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig, Sai Argyle, and Kuzzey Buskirk." La Flaga introduced for them.

"I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel." Ramius replied.

"Shouldn't you be with the ship?" Nicol question Ramius.

"When you attacked I had to get to these kids. They're civilians from Heliopolis; I took responsibility for their safety." Ramius explained.

"They're dressed in Earth Forces uniform." Nicol pointed out.

"We're civilian volunteers…we didn't want Kira to fight alone." Tolle told him.

"You too are a civilian volunteer?" Nicol questioned Kira.

"Yes…I have only been piloting it because my friends were in danger." Kira explained.

"Are you a Coordinator?" Nicol questioned.

"Yes…a first generation Coordinator. My parents are Naturals…we moved to Heliopolis to escape the war." Kira explained as he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Nicol asked concerned.

"Since you're here…I guess we'll be taken aboard or shot…if taken aboard I'll be a traitor…" Kira explained.

"Did you swear allegiance to the Earth Forces?" Nicol asked.

"No…I only did it because I'm the only one who can operate the Strike." Kira answered.

"Then if you come back to the ship and explain I'm sure you'll be fine. I can request access for all of you if you agree to cooperate." Nicol told them thought he looked at La Flaga and Ramius.

"We have nothing else we can do." Ramius stated.

"Then let me contact my ship." Nicol stated.

Nicol climbed back into the Blitz and turned on a transmission to the Vesalius. When the transmission turned on he saw the other pilots standing behind Commander Creuset.

"What is taking so long? The Archangel has already left." Creuset stated.

"Sir I wish to report I found the Strike and Mobius Zero in a hanger on Artemis." Nicol explained.

"Why are they not on the ship?" Creuset asked.

"The Eurasian empire wished for information so they had the Strike taken off and it's Pilot forced to get the information." Nicol explained.

"What else?" Creuset asked.

"Besides the Strike's pilot there are six others here from the Archangel." Nicol stated.

"State their names and assignment on the ship." Creuset ordered.

"Murrue Ramius, Captain. Lieutenant Mu La Flaga. Civilian Volunteers: Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Kira Yamato. Kira Yamato is also the pilot of the Strike." Nicol replied.

"Will they come willingly?" Creuset asked.

"They agreed to but on a few conditions." Nicol replied.

"What is it?" Creuset asked.

"One that the civilian volunteers are treated as civilians, they're survivors of Heliopolis. Two that the pilot of the Strike is given a chance to tell his story before being taken into custody. Three that the captain and lieutenant only wish to watch over the civilians as they take responsibility for them." Nicol stated.

"Very well. We will grant them those conditions. Bring the Strike, the Mobius Zero to the Vesalius now." Creuset ordered.

"Yes, sir." Nicol agreed before ending transmission.

Nicol left the cockpit and went back to where the group sat quietly. He smiled at them as they glanced at him.

"I spoke with my commander and he has given you all permission to come aboard. He will not hurt the civilians, and he will not take the Strike's pilot into custody without hearing his story." Nicol told them.

"Alright how should we do this?" Kira asked referring to the others.

"La Flaga how many can you hold in your ship?" Nicol questioned.

"One other then myself." La Flaga answered.

"Very well then as long as I trust you won't try to escape I'll have you take the captain in the Zero." Nicol told him.

"Very well." Ramius and La Flaga agreed.

"Kira can you take two in your cockpit?" Nicol questioned.

"Yes." Kira agreed.

"Alright I'll take these two." Nicol told him as he pointed to Sai and Kuzzey.

"Alright." Kira agreed.

The groups made their way into their intended ships and followed the Blitz out of Artemis. Kira gulped and his grip on the controls tightened as he caught sight of the Vesalius. He felt Tolle squeeze his shoulder in reassurance as they slowly made their way into the hanger.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**~A Chance~**

Kira shook slightly as he watched the outside of the Strike. He saw ZAFT soldiers moving around the Strike and the Mobius Zero. He saw across the bay Nicol get out the Blitz and help Sai and Kuzzey out. Down on the ground La Flaga was helping Ramius out of the Mobius Zero. He saw four figures approach the others before turning to the strike.

"Pilot of the Strike we ask that you exit the Mobile Suit immediately." A voice called from below.

"Kira, please come out." Ramius called to him.

Kira took a deep breath and looked up as Miriallia gripped his shoulder reassuringly. He looked the two as they nodded that they were ready. The two smiled as he reached over and pressed the button to open the unit.

Kira took a deep breath before pushing himself out of the pilot seat. He landed on the platform outside; he looked at the ground as he heard Miriallia climb out of the Strike. He felt reassured as she gripped his shirt tightly as Tolle climbed out. An officer led them down from the platform to where their friends and the members of the Vesalius stood, waiting.

"Is this everyone?" The man from before asked Nicol.

"Yes, Commander Creuset." Nicol answered.

Kira looked up at the ZAFT members before him and was slightly shocked. Commander Creuset had long blonde hair, and the top half of his face was hidden by a white mask. Kira felt slightly afraid of this man as he smiled at him and his friends.

The other three Mobile Suit pilots stood slightly behind Commander Creuset. One had silver hair and blue eyes, Kira felt guilt as he noticed the scar on the teenager's face as he glared at Kira. The second was brown-skinned with blonde hair and purple eyes; he had a serious look as he gazed over their group. Kira's breath caught as his gaze stopped on Athrun. He hadn't changed much besides being older, his blue hair now reached his shoulders and his green eyes displayed emotions of relief and worry as they gazed at Kira.

"So you are the pilot of the Strike?" Commander Creuset asked looking at Kira.

"Yes sir." Kira replied looking at the man.

"Take the Captain and Lieutenant to one of the interrogation room, put the civilians in a second room, and take the pilot to the third." Creuset ordered.

"Wait your separating us!" Ramius said in outrage.

Guards pointed the weapons at the group at her outrage. Creuset turned to her as more guards approached to follow his orders. Miriallia's grip on Kira tightened before she was moved away from him.

"I have granted you access to the ship, I expect you to follow my orders. I will take back the conditions I have allowed you access under, seeing as you have no power here." Creuset stated.

"Commander-" Nicol began.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, we will obey." Ramius apologized.

"Have a guard on the Captain and the Lieutenant as well as two on the Pilot." Creuset ordered.

"Yes sir!" The guards stated.

Kira moved away with the three guards assigned to escort him from the hanger. He turned as he walked to see the others watch him in worry as Athrun turned to look at him. When their eyes met Kira could see Athrun had a reassuring look and it made him feel slightly better. He turned back as he was led down the halls.

He entered a room that had only a table and two chairs. He sat down in one of the chairs as the two of the three guards stood outside the door, as the third left. Kira sighed as he looked down at the table worriedly. He didn't notice a guard come in with a glass of water as he just sat and waited.

It felt like hours till someone came up to the interrogation room he sat in. he stiffened as he heard more than just the voice of the Commander outside the room. He heard the door open and several people walk into the room. He glanced up once he heard the door close and froze as he saw the Commander accompanied by all of the Mobile Suit pilots.

"I must give you credit for behaving under these conditions." Creuset stated as he sat in front of Kira, the pilots standing in a line behind him.

"Of course. It's as you told Captain Ramius, you have allowed us access under conditions you can take back seeing as we have no power on this ship." Kira replied.

"You're smart for a boy of…" Creuset paused.

"Sixteen." Kira answered.

"So you are around the same age as my pilots. Tell me why haven't you fought back besides the reason you gave?" Creuset asked.

"I wouldn't stand a chance if I fought, would I?" Kira asked.

"No you wouldn't." Creuset said with a smirk.

"What do you want to know?" Kira asked.

"You're story; I wish to know why you pilot the strike and side with the Earth Forces." Creuset stated.

"To start off I attended Lunar Preparatory on the moon as a child before moving to Heliopolis with my family. I'm a first generation coordinators, and my parents didn't want to be involved in a war." Kira began.

"I see anything else to add of your time before Heliopolis?" Creuset asked.

"I was friends with Athrun Zala at the Preparatory." Kira said.

The three pilots looked to Athrun in surprise as he nodded to confirm what Kira said. Athrun continued to watch Kira closely as he sat calmly in front of Creuset. Kira glanced at him briefly and he flashed him a reassuring smile which made the brunette calm down a tiny bit.

"Athrun informed of that fact." Creuset stated.

Kira nodded. "I attended school on Heliopolis and eventually befriended a few Naturals. Miriallia and Tolle are the two that I'm closest too, they began to fill in the loneliness." Kira said with a small smile.

"Did they know you were a Coordinator?" Creuset asked.

"I don't know if they knew, but I think they had begun to suspect as much." Kira answered.

"I see, continue." Creuset pressed.

"In my division of the college I was asked to help Professor Kato with his projects. He gave me a lot of work and I began to try and avoid him but he always sent Tolle and Miriallia to find me." Kira continued.

"And the day of the attack?" Creuset asked bored.

"I was in the park, avoiding Professor Kato, watching the news when Miriallia and Tolle arrived to get me. We went to the labs and met up with Sai and Kuzzey. Professor Kato had a visitor that day and when the attack happened and we were evacuating to shelters she ran down a different corridor." Kira said.

"Who was the girl?" Creuset asked.

"I don't know. I followed after her to stop her and we ended up in the factory district, to be exact the area where the mobile suits were. We saw the battle and I took her to the escape pods, they would only take her and that was because she was a girl." Kira answered.

"What happened after that?" Creuset asked.

"I ran off back through the upper parts of the battlefield to reach the other side and the escape pods there. As I was running up I saw Captain Ramius, lieutenant at that point, being shot at and I cried out to warn her. She told me that the escape pods weren't accessible anymore and to come to her." Kira told him.

"And?" Creuset inquired.

"I went to her and that's when Athrun attacked injuring her, as he approached to take care of it he froze as he saw me. It gave her enough time to retaliate and Athrun was forced to retreat. She pushed me into the Strike and she activated it." Kira continued.

"When did you take control?" Creuset asked.

"I was content just to sit back but I saw my friends on the ground. Captain Ramius couldn't control the Strike very well and I took control a bit before making her get out of the seat. I rewrote the O.S. and was able to fight off the Gin. Afterwards I and my friends were taken aboard the Archangel." Kira continued.

"Oh?" Creuset asked intrigued.

"Ramius became captain, and La Flaga joined. He asked if I was a coordinator and the soldiers on board turned on me but my friends jumped between the guns and me. Captain Ramius made it so I wasn't in danger." Kira answered.

"Go on." Creuset urged.

"The next time I went out was to protect the ship because we didn't have time to do anything…Athrun tried to convince me to join but…before I could do anything Heliopolis was destroyed. As I was in space I saw an escape pod and took it aboard." Kira said.

"How kind hearted." Creuset stated.

"After we all got situated, now with Flay joining us, La Flaga told me I was the only one who could pilot the Strike. I told him no and he brought up that my friends and the ship wouldn't survive. I went off and then the battle started. While I was deciding what to do my friends had volunteered to help so that I wouldn't fight alone." Kira said.

"Then what?" Creuset asked.

"I went and put on my flight suit to fight. I was only piloting the ship because I had friends I wanted to protect. We were all civilian volunteers only; we never joined the Earth Forces." Kira stated.

"And at Artemis?" Creuset asked.

"My friends protected me from the officers till they went after Miriallia saying since the captain was a girl that Miriallia must be the pilot. I was made to keep quiet from the officers of the Archangel. I told them I was the pilot but they didn't believe me and attacked my friends for agreeing, seeing as we were only kids. Flay told them I was a coordinator and taken to the Strike." Kira told him.

"Why were your friends in the hanger?" Creuset asked.

"They didn't think I was working fast enough so they brought them to make me work faster." Kira answered.

"How did Captain Ramius and La Flaga reach you?" Creuset asked.

"They were taken off the ship and immediately went to find us. I don't know how they found us. After that we were trying to decide how to get out after the Archangel left when Nicol entered." Kira answered.

"I see…so you are not a member of the Earth Forces?" Creuset asked.

"No." Kira replied.

Creuset stared at Kira. "Very well, I will report this to the Captain of this ship and we will decide what is to be done with you. I ask that you wait here under guard till then." Creuset stated.

"Commander-" Athrun and Nicol began.

"I understand." Kira agreed.

"Is there anything I can have brought to you that might keep you busy?" Creuset asked.

"My friends should have a robotic bird with them, it means a great deal to me. If that could be brought…" Kira stated.

"Nicol will go and get it; I must go talk to the others then." Creuset and the pilots left the room.

Kira slumped into the chair tiredly as he looked out the window. He was feeling really worried now that he had told his story. Would ZAFT think of him as a traitor like Garcia said he was? He sighed as he fidgeted slightly.

Athrun stopped with Nicol in front of the interrogation room and walked in with him. He looked over the four Naturals as Nicol walked up to them. The four just watched the two carefully.

"Excuse me, we just finished speaking to Kira-" Nicol began.

"What's the decision?" Tolle interrupted.

"It has not been reached; we were permitted to bring something to Kira if he wanted." Nicol told him.

"What did Kira want?" Kuzzey asked.

"He wanted a-" Nicol began before he heard a chirp.

Miriallia held in her small hand a green bird that had its head tilted. "I'm guessing he asked for Torii?"

"Birdee!" The bird chirped as he flew from Miriallia's hand to Athrun who caught it.

"Hi Torii, good to see you again." Athrun said as he smiled at the bird.

"You know Torii?" Miriallia asked politely.

"I'm the one who made him and gave him to Kira." Athrun answered.

"So you were the friend he talked so highly about." Miriallia stated.

"I must thank you two for watching out for Kira, he may be older than me but…I worry about him." Athrun said kindly.

"Its fine, you have every right to worry. He's too naïve." Tolle joked.

"Again thank you. I assure you that I will try and make sure that nothing happens to Kira." Athrun promised.

"Thank you." Miriallia accepted.

Athrun nodded before he and Nicol left the room. He handed Torii to Nicol, since he was not allowed into the interrogation room Kira was in. He watched Nicol walk down the hall to the door before turning to go to the bridge.

**~End ch. 2~**

**This was fun to write! It took about three hours…to finish! I was watching Gundam Seed while writing this and I actually finished the episode with Artemis! Kira just rescued Lacus before I had to stop due to my mom arriving home. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I hope it wasn't boring!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Achilles101: Thanks! Though how do you mean about characterization?**

**Vampirieangel: Thanks for the review.**

**Twillightfairy: Sai and Kuzzey I know were okay with it; in the anime Kuzzey said he was beginning to suspect Kira was a Coordinator. I think they'd do alright on the ship but not sure. I don't know how far this will go; hopefully it'll go to the end of the war, not positive though.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**~Decision~**

Murrue Ramius looked up as Rau Le Creuset entered the room. She felt La Flaga tense next to her as two of the Mobile Suit pilots entered with him. Commander Creuset sat across from her and La Flaga, looking them over.

"I just finished talking to the pilot of the Strike." Creuset told her.

"What is your decision?" Ramius asked.

"We haven't reached one yet. I wanted to question you two first." Creuset stated.

"About what?" Ramius asked.

"Well I would like more information on the pilot of the Strike." Creuset said.

"Why should we tell you anything? He probably told you everything." La Flaga asked.

"Yes but to officially know the person you're deciding the fate of you should know the opinion of those close to him." Creuset stated with a smirk.

"You could just ask his friends." La Flaga pointed out.

"True, but as officers of the military you can give more of a reference." Creuset stated.

Ramius stared at Creuset before turning her head to La Flaga. He looked at her and just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He gave her a reassuring smile which she returned before turning back to Creuset. She looked him straight in the eyes as his expression became serious once again.

"Kira is a hard working boy. He's loyal, smart, kind, and he went against orders to allow a life pod onboard. He's the definition of a good person. Fighting in this war is slowly destroying him. He's not the type of person that should fight." Ramius said.

"He's everything Ramius said. He gets along well with everyone, never starts a fight. He's fun to be around and is also innocent at times." La Flaga added.

"So what would you do if you were in my position?" Creuset asked.

"I'd think about the safety of my ship and crew before deciding. Taking Kira's personality and his good behavior in mind I'd say he is no threat." Ramius answered.

"And you?" Creuset asked turning to La Flaga.

"I'd say since he's behaved, hasn't fought, and he isn't the type to fight then he's good." La Flaga answered.

"I see…Do you think he is a traitor?" Creuset asked.

"Traitor?" Ramius asked.

"To coordinators." Creuset stated.

"I don't see how, he's neutral." Ramius stated.

"Oh?" Creuset asked.

"How can he be a traitor if he has never joined the military? He lived in Heliopolis an ORB colony. The colony was neutral." Ramius explained.

"But he did fight against coordinators." Creuset pointed out.

"He fought because we asked him too…we told him if he didn't then the ship probably wouldn't last and his friends wouldn't either. He only fought because he wished to protect his friends." La Flaga stated.

"So you don't believe he's a traitor?" Creuset asked.

"No, if anyone thinks that boy is a traitor then they're crazy." La Flaga said angrily.

Creuset and La Flaga stared each other in the eyes. The two pilots behind him glanced at each other but remained quiet. Ramius just changed her gaze from the pilots and Creuset.

"Well that's all I needed to know." Creuset said after a while.

Creuset stood and began to make his way to the door. The pilots turned to follow him obediently. Ramius stood quickly causing the pilots to turn to her suddenly. She stopped when she saw them get ready to stop her if she attacked.

"Can you tell me one thing?" She asked Creuset.

"Yes?" Creuset asked turning to her.

"Is Kira okay?" Ramius asked worried.

"He's fine. He's been well behaved, I even allowed him to have something to keep him busy." Creuset stated.

"Why not put him with his friends?" La Flaga asked.

"Because I don't want to." Creuset stated.

"You can't isolate him!" La Flaga stated.

"I can if I want to." Creuset said before he left the office.

La Flaga glared at the door as Ramius sat down.

Creuset walked onto the bridge to see Athrun and Nicol waiting for him. Yzak and Dearka went to stand next to the other two mobile suit pilots. Creuset stood in front of them with a deep look on his face.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Nicol asked.

"Well what are your impressions of the pilot? He is your age." Creuset asked his team.

"I think he seems like a good kid, he doesn't seem like the type who'd participate willingly in a war." Nicol stated.

"He seems okay…he doesn't seem to be a threat and it's not like he fought for the earth forces but for his friends." Dearka said.

Yzak watched the commander coolly as all of their eyes turned to him.

"Yzak?" Creuset asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it but I have to agree…I do not believe he is a traitor." Yzak said grudgingly.

"I see…" Creuset said in deep thought.

Athrun turned to Creuset his face masked but his eyes hopeful. "Commander?"

Creuset turned to Athrun before turning to the others. "Get someone to set up builds for everyone."

"Commander?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun will you allow Mr. Yamato to reside in your room? Captain Ramius will have her own room and so will the young lady. Lieutenant La Flaga will have his own room while the other two share a room. Nicol can the last boy share with you?" Creuset ordered.

"Commander…" Athrun said in shock.

"I will change my mind." Creuset stated seriously.

"Yes! Kira can stay in my room! Sorry Nicol!" Athrun apologized to the younger boy.

"It's fine! I understand! I'll room with…Tolle." Nicol told Creuset.

"Good dismissed then." Creuset ordered.

The four mobile suit pilots left the room obediently. As soon as they were out in the hall Athrun began to smile. He began to quickly walk down the hallway towards the interrogation rooms.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**I was debating how to set this room situation up. I decided immediately that Kira and Athrun would share a room. Lt. La Flaga and Ramius I figured should have their own separate rooms for security reasons. That left Miriallia with her own room because Creuset wouldn't want her rooming with the boys. Tolle and Nicol seemed to be a good fit. Then Sai and Kuzzey of course just went together (I couldn't break Yzak and Dearka up).**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Pri-Chan 1410: Glad you loved it!**

**Twillightfairy: I'm glad Kira was in character! I hope this didn't disappoint!**

**anime-dark-fairy: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!**

**dragonfire04: Thanks for the review!**

**shebajay: Thanks for the review!**

**gundamzbd36: Well for now they're being accepted.**

**drago123: You don't mind that the others were taken were you? I was just going to have Kira taken but there are so many stories that way I thought this would change it.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
